


Your Responsibility

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: And the night settings continue onward, Gen, Late Night Conversations, STEM AU, Song Fic #23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Shun stays past his volunteer hours as he helped Reiji with something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 0_0; You have earned a song fic Reiji but only because of an existing AU (STEM)
> 
> *plays 'Stay The Night (feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore)' by Zedd*

Shun was typing in his black laptop as he was sitting down on a couch. He adjusted his clear glasses in his face as he looked at what he had recently typed and sighed, placing his left hand against his forehead.

‘Did I misspell something?’ Shun thought as his eyes scanned the letters in the document. He started muttering the words as he read them softly out loud to make sure that he could catch any errors. There were a few here and there but it was mostly on point. Shun then saved the document deciding to have another look at it tomorrow as he closed his eyes. They were exhausted from having to look at the screen for… Shun moved his left arm to check his watch that read ‘7:41.’ 

‘Close to an hour and a half.’ Shun thought. 

“Done with your task?” A deep voice questioned. Shun turned his tired yellow eyes to look at Reiji. He gave a ‘hmph’ as he placed his laptop aside on the couch.

“I sent it to you earlier.” Shun answered. He had completed that task about 2 hours ago and sent it to Reiji once an hour had passed.

“I meant your application letter.” Reiji clarified. Shun grit his teeth slightly. Of course he would find out about that somehow. Just like how he had found out about his relationship with Yuya.

“It’s in the beginning stages.” Shun responded. Reiji crossed his arms across his chest.

“Does he know about it?” Reiji asked. Shun looked at him confused as Reiji adjusted his red glasses on his face.

‘No.’ Reiji could tell from his body language that Shun had yet to tell Yuya he was going to be leaving soon.

“Pardon my intrusion on your relationship.” Reiji commented making Shun bewildered.

“But it is a responsibility to tell your partner when you are departing for a long period of time.” Reiji said. Shun lowered his eyebrows in irritation.

“That doesn’t concern you Reiji.” Shun uttered as he stood up. Reiji frowned a small line as he turned to Shun in a serious manner. He placed his left hand on the side of his hip.

“It does not?” Reiji asked rhetorically. Shun looked at him questioningly but then recalled that Yuya babysat for Reira. Shun turned to look down at his right side. He did not dare to tell Yuya, not after what they did that night. It was something that brought his heart a heavy void that would have a lot of pressure thrown his way whenever he would think of telling him about the news. It was obvious to him at the beginning that it might end like this once he started the relationship with him... But to be experiencing all of this tension at the end result was drowning him with a lot of regret. Reiji noted Shun grip his right arm.

“It’s my problem.” Shun replied. He was surprised when Reiji removed his red glasses from his face and held them out in his right hand.

“They say emotions lead to blind choices.” Reiji said as he moved the tip from his red glasses to touch his chin.

“Blind choices that will later involve regrets.” Reiji added as he turned his purple eyes to Shun. Throughout all of the blurriness in his vision he could see the other’s black clothing stand out among the grey and white from the walls. Shun saw him place his red glasses back onto his eyes as it magnetized his purple pupils.

“Yet as one makes them they cannot escape the repercussions they could lead to.” Reiji added as he turned away from him.

“I am doing what is best for him.” Shun responded.

“Make sure to turn of the lights on your way out.” Reiji responded. Shun knew Reiji had heard him but chosen not to respond. He looked around for the light switches as he turned of the lights of the room. He made sure to turn of all the lights as he made it outside and was surprised to see Reiji waiting for him behind the clear doors. He then remembered that he held the keys to closing the doors and could understand his reason for being out there. Once Shun got out Reiji took out the key locking the glass doors to the building. It was still snowing as they had entered winter.

“Your work as a volunteer here has been an enriching experience.” Reiji commented. Shun was surprised that Reiji was praising him.

“It was a pleasure.” Shun replied as he looked at the building he had spent most of his time volunteering for hours. In just a few months this might just become nothing but a shadow to him as he moved on to graduate from High School. This whole area except for his home would be surrounded with light and… Shun tightened his grip as his guilt would start to flow though his body at the thought of Yuya. How could he even tell the boy that he was leaving? Reiji noted his tension.

“There is only so long you can keep it hidden from him.” Reiji commented. Shun glared at him which Reiji was unfazed.

“You do not think that he already has come to the conclusion himself?” Reiji asked. Shun became shocked as he raised his right arm with the messenger bag in hand motioning him as a threat.

“You told him.” Shun growled in a low voice threateningly. Reiji turned away to face the streets.

“Graduation is such a celebratory event. It brings people together in order to celebrate the coming of age of students as they transition into adulthood.” Reiji responded. Shun became baffled by his statement.

“It is also something that maybe a gift would make the event more memorable for the participant.” Reiji said as he glanced his purple eyes at Shun. Shun finally comprehended his words as he slapped his left hand on his head feeling like an idiot. 

‘Christmas hasn’t even arrived!’ Shun thought annoyed. Was Yuya really planning that ahead… Well… Okay his financial situation was good but it did not mean that they did not struggle with the Sakaki brothers. Even Yuto would sometimes tell him they would have to adjust by saving some power with the lights or being out of the house more often. Dang it! So Yuya was already thinking that ahead of him. 

“If only the recipient could make the decision easier by giving him a wish list.” Reiji continued before he started walking away.

“You should have just told me!” Shun yelled at him. Reiji turned to him.

“Tell you? In the same manner that you tell him?” Reiji questioned. Shun could feel his face heating up in a fluster. 

“I…” Shun wanted to start but Reiji turned away as he walked to his car.

“Have something to look forward to.” Reiji cut him off as he got inside of the car. Shun gripped his left fist as he looked at it.

“Are you going to stay there all night?” Reiji questioned him from the passenger window. Shun looked at him confused before he turned to see him in the driver’s seat and knew he was offering a ride home since it was snowing and he lived far. He walked closer to the car and got on it as Reiji drove him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it went from depressing to light hearted in a flash. (Doesn't mean writing conversations between you two is an easy task.)


End file.
